Lust
by omjjjjuunmen
Summary: [Final Chapter.]/ Mereka sama sekali tidak punya alasan mengapa bisa terjebak dalam situasi seperti ini./ EXO;; XiuHan; LuMin; Luhan—Xiumin./ GS.
1. Chapter 1

A **X**iu**H**an Fanfiction

They belong to God and each other.

_AU—Typo(s)—Gender Switch—__16+—__etc._

.

.

—**Lust****—**

_(__Omjunmen__)_

.

.

**Enjoy!**

**.**

* * *

Minseok mengerang.

Bukan info yang penting, sih. Hanya saja kalau kalian mau tahu, keadaan Minseok jauh dari kata baik—oh, mungkin penggunaan kata rapi lebih tepat untuk saat ini.

Beberapa jam yang lalu, Minseok masih berada didalam sebuah club dengan segelas margarita dihadapannya. Beberapa puluh menit yang lalu, rambut light brown Minseok yang bergelombang dan sangat halus itu masih tergerai dengan sempurna. Beberapa menit yang lalu, Minseok rasa ia masih memakai pakainnya dengan _sangat_ lengkap.

Dan sekarang Minseok—dengan wajah memerah dan rambut yang mulai berantakan, serta pakaian yang entah berada dimana (Minseok tidak tahu, sungguh)—duduk dipangkuan seorang lelaki yang bahkan baru ia kenal dalam hitungan jam.

Tuhan, mungkin Minseok sudah gila.

"E-ergh…"

Oh, Minseok benar-benar sudah gila.

Seharusnya ia mendamprat lelaki yang tidak berhenti mengecupi setiap inchi bagian tubuhnya ini. Seharusnya Minseok mengeluarkan jurus-jurus taekwondonya ketika lelaki ini dengan seenaknya membawa Minseok kedalam mobilnya. Seharusnya Minseok berteriak ketika lelaki itu membuka bajunya begitu saja dan mulai menandai bagian-bagian tubuh Minseok.

Seharusnya begitu.

Tapi Minseok tidak bisa. Bukan karena Minseok wanita murahan—ayolah, Minseok adalah wanita yang _sangat mahal_; ia hanya mau melakukan sex dengan pacarnya, karena kalau ia hamil atau apa ia bisa meminta tanggung jawab

—_Ugh_, untuk sekarang adalah pengecualian.

Itu karena Minseok membutuhkannya—Minseok merindukan sentuhan lembut tetapi sarat akan keposesifan dalam setiap kecupannya; seperti yang lelaki ini lakukan padanya sekarang. Minseok selalu merasa nyaman akan hal itu.

Terlintas dipikiran Minseok untuk segera lari dari sosok lelaki berwajah _cute_ itu. Memakai bajunya dan segera menghindari lelaki berwajah _cute_ dengan aura posesif itu dengan langkah lebar-lebar dan tidak menengok ke belakang.

Tapi ketika jemari panjang milik lelaki itu memasuki dirinya;

"Kyaah!"

Minseok tahu kalau ini yang dibutuhkannya.

.

Luhan semakin memasukkan jari telunjuknya lebih dalam ketika wanita manis yang telanjang dipangkuannya ini memekik kecil tepat di telinga kanannya.

Luhan mengerang saat Minseok meremas rambutnya dan membawa tubuhnya semakin menempel dengan dada Luhan yang masih dibalut dengan kemeja kantornya yang berwarna putih. Ia bahkan masih berpakaian lengkap—tubuhnya masih dibalut kemeja dan celana meskipun bentuknya sudah tidak karuan. Berbanding terbalik dengan Minseok yang sudah tidak memakai apa-apa—ya, ya, Luhan memang tidak sabar untuk menelanjanginya—dan mengekspose tubuh mulusnya serta payudara sintal yang tergantung indah di dadanya.

Luhan menambahkan jari tengahnya;

"A-aahh,"

Dan Minseok mendesah tertahan.

Kalau tidak mendengar desahan Minseok yang tertahan dan tidak ingat kalau ia sedang memporak-porandakan kewanitaan Minseok, mungkin Luhan akan menertawai dirinya.

Luhan memang jenis orang yang cendrung frontal dan tidak berbelit-belit dalam berbicara—tetapi demi Tuhan yang diyakininya, sepanjang ia hidup, baru pertama kali ini ia mengajak seorang wanita berhubungan sex—tanpa hubungan apa-apa dan belum ada satu hari berkenalan—segamblang ini.

Lelaki itu juga pemilih dengan wanita. Luhan tidak butuh wanita sexy—oh ayolah, zaman semakin canggih; kamu bisa operasi pembesaran payudara atau semacamnya untuk itu—tapi Luhan butuh wanita yang bisa mengunci matanya.

Bukan wanita seperti sekertarisnya yang sudah ia pecat dua hari yang lalu. Waktu itu si sekertaris mengantarkan kopi ke ruangan Luhan dan dengan sengaja—Luhan sih, bilangnya itu bodoh—menempelkan payudaranya pada tangan Luhan yang hendak mengambil kopi. Mana perempuan murahan itu menahan tangannya, lagi. Cantik sih, tapi Luhan tidak suka. Jadi gak papa 'kan kalau ia menumpahkan kopi (yang untungnya hangat) kearah mukanya.

—Cih. Kalau ia suka, nantinya juga ia sendiri yang akan meremas gunung kembar itu.

Luhan memasukkan jari ketiganya.

"A-aahh…"

Minseok mendesah lagi.

Luhan menggeram ketika Minseok mendesah tepat di ceruk lehernya. Menghantarkan sensasi baru ia rasakan pada sekujur tubuhnya—rasanya beda ketika ia berhubungan sex dengan pacar-pacarnya terdahulu.

Ketika Luhan memutar ketiga jarinya, Minseok mendesah lagi.

Luhan kemudian menggerakkan tangannya didalam tubuh Minseok. Melakukan gerakan menggunting sebelum memaju-mundurkan ketiga jemarinya pada kewanitaan Minseok yang sangat hangat itu.

Minseok tidak berhenti mendesah—dan ia terus mendesah sambil mengulum kuping kanan Luhan.

Rasanya panasnya terasa dari puncak kepala sampai ujung kakinya.

Dan Luhan tidak bisa menahan lebih lama lagi.

"Minseok…" Luhan memaju-mundurkan jemarinya, "Minseokkie…"

"hmm…?" Minseok mengigit kecil telinga kanan Luhan.

Luhan menarik pundak Minseok agar wanita itu melihatnya, "Cukup, Minseokkie…" lalu membawa Minseok kepada sebuah ciuman panas.

Ketika melepaskan ciumannya, saliva terbentang diantara mulut keduanya.

Minseok terengah—dengan sangat seksi; dan Luhan tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi.

"Minseokkie…" keduanya saling mengecup satu sama lain,

"Aku butuh kamu…

Minseokkie…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(End.)

* * *

(Note)

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

kesel gak? enggak kan? HEHE. aku bukan mau nge-tease kalian kok, beneran. cuma, aku belom pede buat post kelanjutannya melihat yang ini cukup gak enak dipandang/?. btw ada yang ngenalin aku? wkwkwk.

ANYWAY LONG-LONG-LONG-WAY, Fir, aku gak tau kamu bakal baca ini apa enggak soalnya kamu sama sekali gak ada kabar hidupnya (yoi), tapi kamu harus puas dengan ini dulu, oke? muach. kecup basah. ek so ek so.

_Mind to review?^^_


	2. Chapter 2

—**Lust****—**

[chapter 2]

_(__Omjunmen__)_

.

.

_AU—Typo(s)—Gender Switch—18__+—__etc._

_[A/N pt1 : Sorry for all readers who were upset with the ending of the 1st chapter (HEHEHE) so this is the M-scene for you. ek so-ek so.]_

**Enjoy!**

**.**

* * *

.

Minseok tidak pernah tahu ia bisa bekerja secepat ini dalam hidupnya, ketika nafsu benar-benar sudah berada di ujung kepalanya—kepala ia dan Luhan.

Setelah Luhan berkata ia _membutuhkan_ Minseok, lelaki itu langsung menyuruh Minseok duduk di bangku penumpang depan dan lelaki itu duduk dibelakang kemudi. Luhan segera menjalankan mobilnya dengan tetesan keringat yang mengalir dari pelipisnya—Minseok terkekeh melihat lelaki itu menahan nafsunya yang memuncak sembari mencari pakaian luar dan dalamnya yang berada ditempat yang berbeda-beda.

Dan disinilah mereka sekarang.

Disebuah motel yang memang dekat dengan bar tempat mereka bertemu beberapa jam yang lalu. Keadaan motel itu tidak bisa dibilang buruk, karena lumayan rapih dan lampunya memang sedikit remang—khas motel, sih. Dan Minseok suka. Tetapi Luhan malah meminta maaf karena ia seharusnya membawa Minseok kesebuah hotel mewah, tetapi tidak bisa karena ia punya _urusan_ yang harus segera diselesaikan.

.

.

Luhan langsung menyerang bibir Minseok begitu ia menutup pintu kamar dengan kaki kanannya. Luhan memulainya dengan kecupan-kecupan ringan, menjadi sebuah ciuman yang menuntut. Perlahan, Luhan membawa Minseok duduk dipinggir kasur lalu membuatnya terlentang.

Minseok membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan lidah Luhan mengeksplorasi setiap inchi didalamnya. Tangan Luhan yang berada di kepala Minseok perlahan turun, membuka satu per satu kancing _blouse_ yang dipakai Minseok lalu melepaskannya dari tubuhnya, menampilkan lagi kulit putih nan lembut yang sempat ia cicipi tadi.

Tangan Luhan berpindah ke belakang tubuh Minseok. Meraba punggung halus Minseok sebentar sebelum membuka pengait bra yang dipakainya, lalu melempar penopang payudara tersebut kesembarang arah.

Luhan membawa kembali tangannya kedepan—meremas payudara Minseok dengan sangat perlahan, membuatnya empunya mengerang karena rangsangan yang menurutnya kurang. Kedua telunjuk Luhan memainkan kedua nipple kecoklatan milik Minseok dan sesekali mencubitnya pelan.

Tangan Minseok terangkat meremas rambut Luhan yang masih menciumnya. Bibir kucingnya mengeluarkan desahan setiap kali Luhan menyentuh nipple nya. Minseok terengah-engah ketika Luhan melepaskan ciuman mereka—tetapi ia kembali harus menelan nafasnya bulat-bulat ketika Luhan meraup payudara kanannya dengan mulut terampilnya.

"A—ahh…"

Kepala Minseok sedikit terangkat ketika Luhan menggigiti titik coklat di payudara kanannya. Erangan nikmat kembali keluar dari bibirnya saat Luhan menghisapnya dengan sangat keras, kemudian menjilatinya dengan gerakan memutar.

"Lu—Luhh…"

Kepala Minseok kembali terangkat saat bibir Luhan berpindah pada payudara kirinya dan melakukan hal yang sama seperti apa yang telah ia perbuat pada payudara kanannya. Jemari lentik Minseok menjambak rambut Luhan dengan cukup keras ketika lelaki itu menyedot nipplenya sampai pipinya berubah cekung.

"Minseok…h—hh…"

Luhan kembali mencium Minseok sementara tangannya bekerja melepas _mini skirt_ yang dipakai wanita berpipi chubby ini. Jemarinya menurunkan resleting rok Minseok dan melepaskannya dari kakinya.

Luhan mengecup bibir Minseok, lalu turun mengecupi sepanjang tulang rahangnya. Bibir lelaki itu terus turun, mengecupi kedua payudara Minseok dan terus turun pada perut Minseok.

Tangan Luhan meremas pinggang Minseok ketika lelaki itu membawa bibirnya turun kembali mengecupi tepat diperbatasan antara perut dan _underwear_ yang dipakainya.

Luhan menjilat bibir bawahnya sebelum melepaskan kain terakhir yang melekat pada tubuh Minseok. Lelaki itu menegakkan badannya ketika wanita yang berada dibawahnya sudah benar-benar telanjang.

Luhan tersenyum puas sambil menjilat bibir bawahnya kembali—yang tentu saja membuat Minseok mengeluarkan semburat merah di pipi. Lelaki itu membuka kancing teratas kemejanya yang sudah tidak berbentuk, lalu menarik Minseok untuk segera duduk.

Luhan menggenggam kedua tangan Minseok dan membawanya didepan kemeja yang sedang dipakainya,

"Bukakan,"

Minseok tersenyum simpul.

Wanita itu menarik Luhan mendekat dan langsung membuka paksa kemeja yang dipakainya. Membuat beberapa kancing terlepas dari tempatnya dan berjatuhan di lantai.

Luhan bersiul melihat Minseok yang tidak sabaran. Bibirnya menyunggingkan sebuah seringai.

Luhan segera mendorong Minseok kembali terlentang di kasur. Ia kembali berciuman panas dengan Minseok sembari membuka celana dan _celananya yang lain _dengan sangat tergesa.

Tangan Minseok kembali di genggam Luhan, lelaki itu menuntun jemari Minseok untuk menggenggam kenjantanannya yang mulai menegang. Minseok memejamkan matanya ketika ia menyentuh benda kebanggaan Luhan tersebut, sementara empunya menggigit bibirnya karena rasa hangat yang dirasakan adik kecilnya.

Minseok menatap Luhan yang mengigit bibirnya. Ia tersenyum kecil dan mulai meremas kejantanan Luhan. Mengocoknya secara perlahan—membuat Luhan kualahan karena hasratnya yang diundang sebentar-sebentar untuk datang.

"Min…Seokhh…"

Minseok hanya tersenyum dan menutup matanya. Berpura-pura tuli dengan erangan Luhan yang memintanya lebih.

"Lebih ce—pat… Minseok… hh—hhh…"

Tubuh Minseok menegang ketika Luhan mendesah tepat di telinganya. Terpaan nafas panasnya mengenai pipi dan telinganya, membuat hasrat Minseok kembali memuncak sampai di ubun-ubunya.

Minseok dengan tergesa mengocok kejantanan Luhan dan meremasnya dengan keras.

"U—ugh,"

Membuat Luhan melenguh tertahan, yang hebatnya membuat tubuh Minseok semakin panas.

"Cukup, Minseok…"

Luhan melepaskan genggaman tangan Minseok dari kejantanannya dan membawanya keatas kepala Minseok. Tangan kirinya menahan kedua tangan Minseok sementara tangan kanannya melebarkan kaki Minseok dibawahnya.

Luhan menjilat bibirnya untuk kesekian kali ketika melihat kewanitaan Minseok yang bersih, basah karena cairannya sendiri. Dengan tergesa ia kembali mengocok kejantannya.

"Aku… gak akan ngelakuin foreplay lagi,"

Minseok menatap Luhan dan mengerjapkan matanya. _Ah, iya, foreplaynya udah tadi di mobil._

Luhan mengecup bibir Minseok lembut, "Tahan sebentar, sayang,"

Kening Minseok berkerut ketika benda yang lumayan keras memasuki liang kewanitaannya yang terhitung hampir satu tahun lebih tidak dimasuki apapun.

"A—Aaa,"

Luhan kembali mencium Minseok saat wanita dibawanya itu mengerang kesakitan, sementara pinggunya tetap mendorong kejantananya masuk kedalam liang yang terasa hangat tersebut.

"Aah!"

Minseok berteriak ketika kejantanan Luhan sudah masuk sepenuhnya—ia merasa sangat penuh. Sementara itu, Luhan mendesis ketika kewanitaan Minseok menjepit kejantannya dengan lumayan erat—rasanya sangat hangat, dan nikmat.

Luhan menatap Minseok yang terengah, "Can I?"

"Yes… Please…"

Luhan mengeluarkan setengah kejantanannya lalu menghempaskan kembali ke liang Minseok dengan pelan—Minseok mendesah pelan.

Lelaki itu kemudian melakukannya lagi, lalu menghempaskannya dengan cukup keras, membuat Minseok mendesah tertahan dan refleks mengencangkan otot-otot kewanitaannya.

Luhan memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya dengan irama yang konstan sembari mencari titik terdalam Minseok yang bisa membuat wanita itu meneriakkan namanya dengan kencang,

"Luhan!"

Luhan tersenyum menang. Ia menemukan harta terpendam milik Minseok. Di bawahnya, Minseok terengah-engah karena Luhan terus-menerus menusuk titik terdalamnya—ia benar-benar merasa penuh.

Luhan menyeringai kembali.

Ia mengeluarkan hampir seluruh kejantanannya, kemudian menghempaskannya keras-keras kedalam Minseok. Membuat wanita itu melengkungkan badannya keatas lalu menghempaskannya kembali dengan cepat ke kasur dibawahnya.

Luhan tidak bisa menahan desahannya ketika liang Minseok semakin meremas kejantanannya dengan sangat erat. Mulutnya terbuka dan matanya terpejam, kontras dengan Minseok yang melakukan hal yang sama.

Luhan mulai terengah, "Minh—hh..."

Luhan kembali melakukan hal yang sama—mengeluarkannya dan menghempaskannya dengan keras. Kini iramanya lebih cepat, membuat tubuh Minseok terhentak keras dan payudaranya terguncang-guncang—tangan Luhan langsung saja menangkup gunung kembar tersebut dan meremasnya keras dengan kedua tangannya.

Desahan Minseok semakin menjadi-jadi dan tangannya sudah mulai kembali menjambaki rambut Luhan yang kini sedang menciumnya.

"Minh—hhh…"

Minseok merasa Luhan sangatlah keras didalamnya. Setiap hentakannya sangat dalam dan tepat mengenai titik kenikmatannya, membuatnya mabuk dan merasa penuh.

Sementara Luhan sendiri merasa Minseok sangatlah hangat. Baik bagian dalam maupun luarnya, Minseok terasa hangat ketika Luhan menyentuh kulitnya. Wangi _vanilla_ masih tercium jelas dari tubuh Minseok, meskipun tubuh kecil itu sudah penuh dengan keringat—dan Luhan sangat menyukainya—menyukai Minseok, tubuhnya, dan juga wanginya.

"A—ah! Lu—hh—hhh…"

Setiap tusukan Luhan terasa semakin dalam. Minseok sudah tidak ingat sudah berapa puluh tusukan yang Luhan berikan terhadap kewanitaannya. Ini terlalu memabukkan dan Minseok tidak bisa berpikir jernih lagi.

"Lu—a—Aku—hh—"

Minseok sampai pada puncaknya.

Luhan berhenti sesaat, membiarkan Minseok menikmati kenikmatannya, selagi ia juga menikmati kewanitaan Minseok yang meremas kejantanannya semakin erat.

Luhan mendesah lagi.

Luhan menggerakkan pinggulnya lagi ketika Minseok sudah mulai stabil—dengan sangat keras. Membuat Minseok kembali terlonjak karena ulahnya.

Dahi Luhan berkerut,

"Se—bentar lagi, Minhh—hhh…"

Luhan semakin cepat bergerak didalam Minseok, membuat wanita itu merasakan sesuatu yang kembali ingin keluar.

Ketika Minseok memejamkan matanya dan mencoba merasakan Luhan, benda yang mengoyak-oyak kewanitaannya itu semakin lama semakin membesar dan membuatnya terasa penuh dan sedikit mual.

"Min…—seokhh—!"

Baik Luhan dan Minseok mencapai puncaknya dalam waktu yang hampir bersamaan. Mata keduanya sama-sama terpejam dan dengan mulut yang masing-masing terbuka.

Luhan mendesis ketika kewanitaan Minseok kembali meremas kejantanannya.

Minseok terengah-engah dibawahnya, lalu memukul dada Luhan dengan kepalan tangan kanannya—yang sama sekali tidak ada tenaganya.

"Bo-bodoh… hh—hhh… kita gak pakai pengaman… bodoh—hh…"

Luhan mengeluarkan kejantanannya dari kewanitaan Minseok, membuat wanita itu menyeritkan keningnya, "Masa subur kamu udah lewat belom?"

Minseok mengatur nafasnya dan mengingat-ingat, "Udah sih…"

Luhan mengambil selimut cadangan yang disediakan pemilik motel diatas meja dekat televisi. Lelaki itu menyuruh Minseok mengangkat sedikit badannya dan menarik selimut yang sudah jadi korban perbuatan mereka tadi.

Luhan memakai boksernya lalu merebahkan tubuhnya disamping Minseok yang sedang membelakanginya dengan keadaan tanpa sehelai kain pun. Tangan kanannya terangkat memeluk Minseok dari belakang dan menariknya mendekat sehingga punggung halus Minseok bersentuhan langsung dengan dada Luhan.

"Kalau gitu gak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan 'kan?"

Minseok bergumam mengiyakan. Ia sudah sangat lelah.

Ketika Luhan mulai mengecupi leher belakangnya, ia hanya bisa mendesah dan bergumam tidak jelas tanpa bisa melakukan apapun karena tenaganya sudah terkuras semua.

Luhan menggigit perpotongan leher Minseok lalu menghisapnya cukup keras, Minseok dibuat melenguh karenanya. Luhan mengecupnya beberapa kali sebelum tersenyum melihat yang telah diperbuatnya.

_Gak papa 'kan menandai Minseok sebagai miliknya walau hanya semalam?_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_(End.)_

* * *

(A/N pt2)

GAK BERANI NGEDITNYA KAWANDZZZZ. HEHEHEHE. Jadi maaf kalo ya, begitu. huks.

Terus, maaf belom bisa bales review karena email-ku gak bisa dibuka tapi anehnya ini Ffn bisa jalan, d0h gak ngerti lagi. Buat kalian yang udah baca, makasih banyak pake banget, I sarang kalian semua. Muach. ek so ek so, we are one! Dan buat Fir, kamu gak polos udah ya titik gak pake koma.

akhir kata, YA AMPUN AKHIRNYA BISA JUGA BIKIN BEGINIAN.

dah. bye.

_Mind to review again?^^_


	3. Chapter 3

—**Lust****—**

[final chapter]

_(__Omjjjjuunmen__)_

.

.

_AU—Typo(s)—Gender Switch—16__+—__etc._

_._

**Enjoy!**

* * *

.

Minseok mengacak rambutnya frustrasi.

Wanita itu tidak bisa berhenti membayangkan kejadian tiga hari lalu, dimana ia terbangun di sebuah kamar motel tanpa busana, dan dengan lelaki yang baru saja dikenalnya, memeluk dirinya dengan keadaan yang tanpa busana pula.

Minseok masih ingat bagaimana rasa sakitnya. Minseok masih ingat bagaimana lelaki itu mengecup keningnya ketika Minseok terbangun. Minseok masih ingat ajakan lelaki itu untuk mengajaknya bertemu kembali dan melakukannya _lagi_—yang langsung disambut dengan lemparan bantal oleh Minseok. Minseok masih ingat bagaimana tubuh lelaki itu ketika ia bangun dari tempat tidur—_Argh demi Tuhan, Kim Minseok, stop memikirkannya!_

Minseok mementokkan kepalanya pelan pada kaca dihadapannya. Melakukannya beberapa kali sebelum ia menarik napas dan menegakkan kepalanya kembali. Menatap pantulan dirinya dengan rambut yang acak-acakan.

Minseok mengambil sisir dan merapikan rambutnya sambil menghela napas—_Kim Minseok, ayo fokus! Fokus! _

Ia mengecek dirinya sekali lagi. Baju, cek. Rambut, cek. _Make up,_ cek. Sepatu, cek.

Minseok menghembuskan napasnya sekali lagi. Menatap cermin tanpa ekspresi, lalu menampilkan senyum yang sangat manis, "Kim Minseok, _fighting_!"

Wanita itu mengambil tasnya yang terletak diatas meja kerjanya lalu melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar apartemennya.

Minseok mengunci semua jendela sebelum keluar dari apartemennya dan menguncinya dari luar. Bibir kucingnya mengulaskan senyum kecil, semoga ia beruntung hari ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Seseorang, tolong potong urat malu Minseok sekarang juga.

Didepannya terpampang seorang lelaki, dengan wajahnya yang sangat tampan—yang sayangnya paling Minseok tidak ingin temui—dengan sebuah seringai kemenangan terpampang diwajahnya.

Lelaki itu kemudian berdiri. Minseok merasakan para wanita yang sedang berdiri sejajar dengannya menahan nafas mereka, sedangkan Minseok sendiri sudah hampir tidak merasakan lantai yang dipijaknya.

Minseok rasa jantungnya berhenti berdetak selama beberapa detik ketika lelaki itu berhenti tepat didepannya—yang tentu saja membuat berpasang-pasang mata diruangan itu menaikkan alisnya, heran.

"Aku pilih dia," Minseok bisa merasakan bulu kuduknya meremang ketika suara Luhan memasuki indra pendengarannya.

Para bawahannya terdiam sebentar memasang wajah bingungnya, yang pada akhirnya mengangguk dan menyimpan berkas Minseok. Lalu menyuruh para kandidat yang tidak terpilih—yang bahkan belum sempat memperkenalkan diri dan di wawancara—menjadi sekertaris baru Luhan untuk keluar. Minseok bisa merasakan tatapan tajam para wanita tersebut dibalik punggungnya.

Luhan menatap para bawahannya sekilas, "Bisa kalian keluar?"

Para bawahannya kemudian berdiri dari duduknya. Mereka pamit undur diri terlebih dahulu sebelum keluar dari ruangan tersebut, yang hanya disambut gumaman oleh Luhan.

Luhan kembali menyeringai ketika melihat wanita didepannya menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Ia menjajarkan tingginya dengan Minseok, dan memajukan wajahnya semakin dekat dengan wanita itu.

"Kita bertemu lagi…" Luhan mengecup ujung bibir Minseok, "…_Noona_,"

Andai kakinya tidak lemas, sudah bisa dipastikan Minseok akan terjun dari ruangan ini sekarang juga.

"Aku gak percaya kamu satu bulan lebih tua dari pada aku," Luhan mengecup ujung bibir Minseok yang lain, "Wajah kamu menipu banget,"

Minseok meremas kain _Black A-line skirt_ yang dipakainya.

Kakinya lemas, sungguh.

"Kamu bikin aku kaget pas liat berkas kamu diatas mejaku," Luhan mengecup pipi kanan Minseok, "Jadi buat apa ngelakuin seleksi," Luhan mengecup pipi kiri Minseok, "Kalo kamu satu-satunya yang aku mau,"

Minseok menahan nafasnya—sangat lama, menurut perkiraannya—ketika Luhan menegakkan badannya dan melonggarkan dasi yang tergantung dikemeja merah _maroon_ polosnya. Mata lelaki itu menatap Minseok dari ujung kaki sampai kepala.

"Aku gak pernah tahu kalo wanita akan se_sexy_ ini dengan pakaian kantor," Luhan menyeringai, "Apa _kissmark_ku masih ada? Apa _clit_mu masih sakit?"

Rona merah muncul secara samar dikedua pipi Minseok. Ia baru akan membuka mulutnya, tetapi Luhan terlebih dahulu memenjarakan diri Minseok antara tembok dan tubuh Luhan yang notabene lebih tinggi daripada Minseok.

"Ini parah banget—,

…_I don't even touch your body—_

_And yet you make me turn on again,_

—_Noona..."_

_Sialan._

Suara Luhan yang terdengar serak di telinganya membuat Minseok mengigit bibirnya—menahan berbagai macam hasrat yang menyeruak didadanya.

—_persetan dengan rasa malu._

Minseok mencengkram dasi Luhan dan menarik lelaki itu mendekat padanya, "Aku juga gak percaya," Minseok menjilat bibir atasnya, "_That I had a fucking good sex with my soon-to-be-boss_,"

Wanita itu mencengkram kedua biceps Luhan ketika lelaki itu melumat bibirnya dengan kasar. Mulut Luhan terbuka, kemudian menggigit bibir atas dan bawah milik Minseok secara bergantian, lalu melumatnya kembali. Kemudian lidah Luhan menjilat bibir Minseok—sebelum benda tak bertulang itu masuk dan mengeksplorasi mulutnya.

Sejauh Minseok berciuman dengan lelaki, ciuman Luhan adalah yang terbaik. Minseok masih bisa merasakan _cappuccino_—yang mungkin baru saja diminum Luhan—di lidahnya, rasanya enak.

Minseok melenguh ketika dadanya diremas oleh kedua tangan Luhan.

Minseok menikmatinya—dengan sangat. Tapi _having sex_ dikantor dengan bossmu—boss barumu—diruangannya, yang bahkan belum ada satu hari Minseok menjadi pegawainya bukanlah ide yang baik. Mungkin setelah satu atau dua bulan Minseok bekerja dengan Luhan?

Minseok akan mencobanya nanti.

Dengan sekuat tenaga, Minseok menjauhkan tangan Luhan dari dadanya, dan melepas bibir Luhan—yang seperti sudah akan memakan bibir Minseok—yang dibalas lelaki itu dengan tatapan tidak terima.

Minseok mendorong dada Luhan, menjauhkan lelaki itu darinya, "Ini masih di kantor, _sajangnim_,"

Luhan mengerang, "Aku gak peduli. Ini kantorku,"

Sebelum Luhan sempat menyerang Minseok kembali, wanita itu dengan gesit melepas diri dari kurungan Luhan dan berjalan kearah pintu, setelah sebelumnya mencium jakun Luhan sekilas, "Aku akan ke mejaku sekarang, _sajangnim_. Permisi,"

Luhan mengacak rambutnya ketika wanita itu mengedipkan matanya pada Luhan dan menutup pintu ruangannya—meninggalkan Luhan sendirian.

"_I will get you_, Kim Minseok."

.

.

.

.

.

Minseok baru akan membereskan barang-barangnya, ketika pintu ruangan Luhan terbuka dan menampilkan sosok boss barunya yang saja akan pulang.

Minseok tersenyum manis, "Sore, _sajangnim_,"

"Sore," Luhan menyeringai, "_Noona_,"

Minseok tersenyum dan melanjutkan kegiatannya lagi—ia tidak suka dipanggil _Noona_, tetapi pengecualian untuk Luhan _and his goddamn voice._

Gerakan tangan Minseok terhenti ketika tengkuknya dikecup dari belakang. Minseok bisa merasakan terpaan nafas Luhan yang panas dilehernya ketika ia berbicara.

"Mau ke apartemenku?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**END.**_

* * *

(Note)

Ha-halo, semua...

aku bener-bener gak nyangka bisa nulis beginian, serius. ugh, aku udah cukup (**sangat**) frustrasi dengan chapter sebelumnya, aku bahkan gak berani baca tulisanku ulang HAHAHAHA. eniwei chap sebelumnya harus aku ubah gak sih ratednya? WEKAWEKAWEKAWEKA.

jadi beginilah akhirnya. alurnya ngebut sekali ya memang, hm, cuma ini yang bisa aku kasih aku harap kalian gak kecewa. wehe. mwah. xoxo.

btw hampir semua member ekso bikin ig, ah, mereka semakin meresahkan saja aku lelah. juga buat kak Minseok harap update ignya ya kak, apa mungkin ludygard yang ngalangin kamu buat update foto, huh?

_thanks for reviewing prev chap(s), so mind to review again?^^_


End file.
